Cochlear implants (CIs) are a type of neural prosthesis that is adapted to restore human auditory functions for people with hearing losses that are too severe to be compensated by hearing aids. It is estimated that around the globe over 200,000 people with severe to profound hearing loss have been implanted with CIs. Typically, more than half of those users are unilaterally implanted, that is, only one CI on a single side of the user's head. In many cases, certain users of CIs may lack the spatial awareness compared to normal hearing users